scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Dragon King (1994)
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "The Lion King" (1994) *Simba (Baby) - Mushu (Baby; Made by Taylor Kreiner) *Simba (Young) - Mushu (Young; Made by Taylor Kreiner) *Simba (Adult) - Mushu (Adult; Mulan; 1998) *Nala (Young) - Pinkie Pie (Filly; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nala (Adult) - Pinkie Pie (Adult; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Timon - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Pumbaa - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Mufasa - King Feng (OC) *Sarabi - Queen Shujing (OC) *Scar - Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Shenzi - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Banzai - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!; w/Escargoon as an Extra) *Ed - The Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Rafiki - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Zazu - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Sarafina - Cloudy Quartz (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Other casts: *Hyenas - Xenomorphs (Alien) *Elephants as themselves *Giraffes as themselves *Zebras as themselves *Mouse - Stuart Little (Stuart Little; 1999) *Gopher - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Chameleon - Abu (Aladdin; 1992) *Wildebeest as themselves *Buzzards/Vultures - Dodos (Ice Age) *Beetle - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) Gallery Baby Mushu.jpeg|Baby Mushu as Simba (Baby) Young Mushu.jpeg|Young Mushu as Simba (Young) Mushu.jpg|Adult Mushu as Simba (Adult) Pinkie-Pie-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-30732658-892-896.png|Filly Pinkie Pie as Nala (Young) Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Nala (Adult) Balto1.jpg|Balto as Timon Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Pumbaa King Feng.jpg|King Feng as Mufasa Queen Shujing.jpg|Queen Shujing as Sarabi Shendu_23.png|Shendu as Scar Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Shenzi HnK_KingDedede.png|King Dedede as Banzai Escargoon.png|and Escargoon as an Extra (Banzai) The Storm King's Evil Smile MLPTM.jpg|The Storm King as Ed Po from DreamWorks Animation's Kung Fu Panda.png|Po as Rafiki Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Zazu Cloudy_Quartz_ID_S5E20.png|Cloudy Quartz as Sarafina th7KSK4AM4.jpg|Xenomorphs as Hyenas TLK Elephant.jpg|Elephants as themselves TLG Giraffes.png|Giraffes as themselves he zebras from the lion king by automotiive.jpg|Zebras as themselves Stuart_Little.jpg|Stuart Little as Mouse Rocko_pebble_and_the_penguin.jpg|Rocko as Gopher Abu_in_Aladdin.jpg|Abu as Chameleon Wildebeests.png|Wildebeests as themselves Dodos in Ice Age.jpg|The Dodos as Buzzards/Vultures Piglet-winnie-the-pooh-5.38.jpg|Piglet as Beetle Parts: * The Dragon King part 1 - "Circle of Life" * The Dragon King part 2 - Shendu * The Dragon King part 3 - Mushu's First Day * The Dragon King part 4 (A) - Mushu's Pouncing Lesson * The Dragon King part 4 (B) - "The Morning Report" * The Dragon King part 5 - Shendu and Mushu's Conversation * The Dragon King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Dragon King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Dragon King part 8 - Kings of the Past/ "Be Prepared" * The Dragon King part 9 - The Stampede!/Feng's Death/Mushu's Exile * The Dragon King part 10 - Shendu Takes Over Pride Rock * The Dragon King part 11 - Meet Balto and Bagheera * The Dragon King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Dragon King part 13 - Shendu in Command * The Dragon King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive * The Dragon King part 15 - Pinkie Pie Chases Bagheera/The Reunion * The Dragon King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Dragon King part 17 - Mushu and Pinkie Pie's Argument/Po's Wisdom/Mushu's Destiny * The Dragon King part 18 - Mushu's Return/Balto and Bagheera's Distraction * The Dragon King part 19 - Mushu Confronts Shendu/Mushu Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Dragon King part 20 - Mushu vs. Shendu/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Dragon King part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elton John Version)" Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Dragon King series